looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Family Guy
Note: For more information on this topic, you may visit the Family Guy Wiki. Family Guy is an animated sitcom created by Seth MacFarlane for the Fox Broadcasting Company. The show was renewed for an 18th season by Fox on February 12, 2019. The show is about a middle class family consisting of Peter Griffin, the obese, lazy father who works at a brewery, Lois Griffin, the mother who takes care of the house, Meg Griffin, the teenage daughter who struggles to fit in at school, Chris, the teenage son who is almost an exact clone of his father, Stewie Griffin, the one-year old toddler who can talk and make gadgets, and Brian Griffin, the talking dog who is an unsuccessful writer. The show features a wide ensemble of characters including Glenn Quagmire, Peter’s single sex-addicted neighbor, Joe Swanson, a handicapped police officer, Cleveland Brown, Peter’s African-American neighbor who is a post office deliverer, Carter Pewterschmidt, Lois’ wealthy father who despises Peter and is greedy, Dr. Hartman, the Griffin family doctor who is somewhat incompetent at his job, Tom Tucker, the local news anchorman, and Herbert, the homosexual old man who has a thing for Chris. Two sister series American Dad! and The Cleveland Show were also created by MacFarlane following the success of Family Guy. Family Guy is best known for its random cutaways/flashbacks and irreverent humor. The show generally makes fun of everything from race, gender, or sexuality. Generally, the show is rated TV-14, with the DLSV parameters, for language, blood, sexual situations, or violence. On every airing of Family Guy on Fox, there is a disclaimer with the parameters before the episode starts airing. Some episodes (during the first five seasons) are rated TV-PG. No episode of Family Guy was ever rated TV-MA. The show, while popular and highly received by critics, has had controversy for its offensive jokes and smart writing over the years, mostly from the Parents Television Committee (also a critique of sister series American Dad!), an organization that recommends appropriate programming for children. This series has referenced and parodied Looney Tunes numerous times. Cast *Seth MacFarlane as Peter, Stewie, Quagmire, Brian, Dr. Hartman, Tom Tucker, Carter Pewterschmidt, and various characters (MacFarlane generally voices all Looney Tunes characters who are in the show) *Seth Green as Chris, Neil Goldman *Mila Kunis as Meg (Lacey Chabert voiced Meg for the first nine episodes and five others in Season 2) *Mike Henry as Cleveland, Herbert, Consuela, and various characters *Patrick Warburton as Joe Swanson *Alex Borstein as Lois, Trisha Takanawa, Barbera Pewterschmidt *Jennifer Tilly as Bonnie Swanson *Carrie Fisher as Angela *Adam West as Mayor Adam West *H. Jon Benjamin as Carl *Danny Smith as various characters Looney Tunes Parodies *''The Story on Page One'' - A government official gives Meg a bomb and it explodes in her face. After the explosion, she suddenly gets a bill and turns it around like Daffy Duck does in "Rabbit Fire". Then, she uses Bugs Bunny's catchphrase "Of course you know, this means war!" *''I Never Met The Dead Man'' - Peter runs over Road Runner (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) and asks his passenger, Wile E. Coyote (voiced by Seth MacFarlane), if he should stop. Wile tells him to keep going. *''Stewie B. Goode'' - Elmer Fudd (voiced by Noel Blanc) surprisingly succeeds in killing Bugs Bunny (voiced by Seth MacFarlane). *''Tales of a 3rd-Grade Nothing'' - Yosemite Sam (voiced by John Kassir) is seen complaining about his "penis-compressingest, sperm-killingest, testicle-grippingest" jeans. *''Padre de Familia'' - Peter makes up his own version of Speedy Gonzales named "Rapid Dave", after deciding that immigrants shouldn't be allowed in America. Sylvester (voiced by Jeff Bergman) tries to catch Dave. *''Back to the Woods'' - Foghorn Leghorn (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) walks up to Colonel Harland Sanders in a KFC restaurant, and tells Sanders that his food smells good. Sanders then chops Foghorn's head off, and as the body runs around Foghorn's head, he says "Whoa, look at that boy, running around like a chicken with his head cut off - wait a minute!" *''PTV'' - Peter is seen working at ACME and Wile E. Coyote clams a refund for a giant sling-shot that slammed him into a mountain. Wile's wife then comes in telling him to hurry up. *''E. Peterbus Unum'' - Peter's grandfather who was a Warner Bros. animator, recommended naming Bugs Bunny "Ephraim The Retarded Rabbit", a name no other worker agreed with. *''Partial Terms of Endearment'' - There is a parody of the Road Runner cartoons as Peter tries to force his wife Lois to have an abortion. *''Forget-Me-Not'' - When Joe assumes he was the voice of a cartoon bird, Tweety appears and says in Joe's voice "I thought I saw a cat. I did see a cat." *''Turban Cowboy'' - Peter and Muhammad watch a Muslim version of Looney Tunes where Porky Pig (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) makes his traditional appearance though the drum head, although noting that under Islamic Law he is forbidden as dirty. *''Farmer Guy'' - Peter stops to see if the tornado he sees is Taz. *''Something Something Something Dark Side'' - During the fight scene between Darth Vader (Stewie) and Luke Skywalker (Chris), Luke falls off of the platform and holds a sign saying "Help!" in mid-air (similar to how Wile E. Coyote holds up signs to speak to the audience) before nearly falling to his death. *''When You Wish Upon A Weinstein'' - After Lois finds out that Peter bought volcano insurance (and thus ruining their check book), she tells Peter that Meg needs a pair of glasses. Peter then says that no one needs glasses, to which Meg retorts that Peter wears glasses. Peter then says "That's only to fool the man from the draft board" (an obvious reference to "Draftee Daffy"). *''Peter Problems'' - When Peter mentions that Quagmire could show up like the Road Runner, Quagmire zooms in a la the Road Runner, while holding up a sign that says "Giggity Giggity". *''The 2,000-Year-Old Virgin'' - Lois suggests to Peter to be more gentle towards Jesus, as he approaches his first time, to which Peter replies he'll be as sensitive and gentle as possible, just like the Tasmanian Devil tucking his kids to bed. A cut-away gag then appears, showing Taz, speaking in his normal tongue, reading a book to his kid and then tucking him to sleep. Taz then begins to zoom out of the room, but then quietly tip-toes out of his kid's room while spinning around, saying goodnight to his kid, turning out the lights and shutting the door. *''Family Goy'' - A mentally handicapped rooster according to Peter uses Yakko Warner's catchphrase, "Goodnight everybody!", when the sun comes up, though the quote was not used as a sexual reference but rather the opposite of what was happening. *''Secondhand Spoke'' - One of the bullies calls Chris "Dorky Pig", an obvious reference to Porky Pig. *''Family Guy Lite'' - When Brian gets kicked by his horse a fourth time, his nose turns in the opposite direction, similar to how Daffy Duck's beak turns when Elmer Fudd shot him in "Rabbit Seasoning". Brian then moves his nose back to normal, similar to how Daffy moves his beak back to normal, then uses his catchphrase, "You're despicable!" *''Short Cuts'' - Peter tells Lois he will "wear a denim shirt with the Looney Tunes guys embroidered on it to church every Sunday." Gallery 203px-Road runner family.jpg|Road Runner on Family Guy Mrs. Coyote.jpg|Wile E. Coyote and his wife Family Guy Foghorn Leghorn.jpg|Foghorn Leghorn Tazfamilyguy.jpg|Taz and his kid. 192&:'cndnwiiw.jpg|Yosemite Sam Wile E. Coyote family guy.jpg Bugs Bunny Family Guy.jpg Bugs Bunny name Family Guy.png Bugs and Elmer-Family Guy.png Category:TV Shows Category:Pop Culture